


Blanket Forts Can Cure The Blues

by firecracker189



Series: The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [30]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Little!Ethan, Non-Sexual Age Play, aunt!amy, daddy!tyler, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Prev. Chap. 32 of 'Regression Oneshots.' Amy's feeling bad and Eth and Ty cheer her up, plus Eth is smaller than normal.





	Blanket Forts Can Cure The Blues

Amy moaned weakly as she leaned against the toilet, nausea overwhelming her once more. As if it weren't enough that she had to deal with the standard sore boobs and horrible cramping, now her body had decided to pile on with vomiting, headaches, and intermittent nausea. She reached a heavy hand up and flushed the toilet, simply laying there limply for a moment before she found the resolve to push to her feet, stumbling the last few steps to the bed and curling up into a tiny ball, begging the nausea to recede so she could sleep till morning. 

* * *

 Tyler had been up with Ethan for three hours already when Amy dragged herself into the kitchen. Tyler had made good use of Jack's highchair, seeing as he wasn't staying with them and Ethan was far smaller than normal (though he couldn't say he didn't enjoy it), and Ethan was currently attempting to feed himself single cheerios as Tyler stirred up some oatmeal. "Jeez, you look horrible," Tyler said without thinking as she leaned against the counter and rummaged for the tin of teabags. "I uh, I didn't mean..." 

"S'okay," Amy assured him tiredly as she dropped a bag of chamomile into a mug. "I know I look like a mess, but my body is rebelling against existing today." She started heating up the electric kettle, flinching as Ethan smacked at the tray with his hands. 

"Ethan," Tyler scolded gently. "Baby, please be quiet. Amy's sick and you being loud doesn't help." 

"No," Amy insisted, looking pained. "It's alright, it's fine. Just...gonna grab this tea and head back upstairs to my nest, and try not to die," She whispered the last part as she left the kitchen slowly, shuffling so she didn't jostle the tea and spill. 

Tyler sat down and started feeding Ethan the oatmeal. Ethan was adorable, like a baby bird as he tried to eat the little bites Tyler offered him. "There we go, honey," he cooed softly. "No more empty tummy. But just between me and you, I think Amy could use some cheering up today. So what do you say you and me put together somewhere nice and cozy that the three of us can watch a movie, huh?" Ethan hummed softly and Tyler leaned forward to wipe some food off his chin. "You're so sweet like this, baby boy," He murmured. It was a rare treat to see Ethan smaller than his usual three to four year age range, but he did miss his boy's enthusiasm. 

Once he'd finished up feeding Ethan and grabbed a couple Pop-Tarts for himself, Tyler took Ethan back upstairs to his room, sitting him down on the bed while he dragged around a few pieces of furniture and set up a makeshift tent over the bed. Moving into the bathroom, he got out his heating pad and plugged it in, setting it to the side. Once he was satisfied that Ethan had his paci and wouldn't roll off the bed, he headed across to Mark's room and knocked softly. "Hey, Amy?" he stuck his head in. 

"What's up?" She asked, looking miserable as she paused whatever she was watching on the tv.

"Ethan and I were wondering if you wanted to watch Winnie The Pooh with us." 

Amy rubbed her forehead softly. "Only if you have any Pepto left. I drank the last of mine last night." 

"I'll go check." Tyler moved over to his bathroom and rooted around in the cabinet. "You're in luck Ames," he held out the bottle to her. "Here you go. We set up a blanket fort with a heating pad for you." 

Amy took a dose of medicine and smiled weakly. "Sounds great. Thanks." She took the offered hand and followed him across the hall, curling up on top of his bedspread with the heating pad in the small of her back. Ethan let out a little questioning coo and snuggled up to her side. "Mm, hi baby," Amy murmured absently, as Tyler sat down and started queuing up the movie. 

"Ethan, don't lean on Amy, bud. She's sick," Tyler chided, tugging Ethan into his lap. 

"I've never seen him this small," she murmured. "It's cute." 

"It is pretty cute," Tyler agreed. "He doesn't really get like this much, but I think he's just been far more sleep deprived than usual, so he woke me up by sitting on me." he poked Ethan's nose and Ethan laughed. 

"Okay, so that's even cuter," Amy said, taking a sip of her tea as the movie started playing. "Also, thank you for this, by the way. It's way harder dealing with this when Mark's not here. It's no fun puking your guts up at three AM when you have to be alone. I'm glad I've got you guys." 

Tyler smiled and tucked Ethan's blanket closer around his shoulders. "No problem." he murmured, settling in comfortably.


End file.
